CHHack
CHHack is a tool created by Jeremie Belpois (j user) to assist the players in stopping XANA. It is a hacking tool, used for breaking into networks and navigate through files. It functions much like a command prompt. CHHack is used through the Discord by typing the name of the command you want it to execute, as well as any additional input that program requires. Below are a list of commands usable thus far with CHHack.Italics indicate a place where you type in an input. >c_connect ipaddress : Usually, used to connect to a network by its IP address. One exception has been made, the very first time this was used Jeremie instructed players to use it to connect to the URL s4oi39f93m1f39.onion. NOTE: due to a bug in >c_cd , please make sure to use >c_cd .. to get to the top directory before changing to another server. We currently have access to the following IP addresses that can be reached with >c_connect: s4oi39f93m1f39.onion , the network for HexSec, an amateur deepweb hacking group. 213.121.43.1 , the network for bt.com. 193.113.9.162 , the network for a BT workplace. 213.34.76.2 , the IP address for Carolyn's cell phone, used as an attack node by XANA. (note - after XANA node destruction, became unresponsive) 128.42.245.95 , the IP address for a phone belonging to NEO, a member of HexSec. 104.244.42.65 , the in-game IP address for Twitter.com's workplace. 263.61.131.90 , the in-game IP address for Twitter support. 3.1.83.191 , the in-game IP address for the Twitter Mainframe. (note - IP address was switched after XANA node destruction) 192.155.88.142 , the in-game IP address for Gamejolt, currently in use as a node by XANA. To actually access gamejolt, after connecting to this, connect to the url www.gamejolt.com . xanacore.weebly.com , the address to XANA's core, currently protected by its defense protocols. >c_scan : Scans the network's ports for vulnerabilities. >c_BruteConnect 1 : Launches a "brute force" attack on the network; this means the program is trying random usernames and passwords rapidly until it finds the correct combination. Used on unsecured networks to gain access. >c_cd directoryname '': Used to move to a directory; think of this like double-clicking on a folder in your My Computer or Finder window to open it. Typing ">c_cd .." will allow the user to go back up to the previous directory, like hitting the "back" button. This program is buggy, and if you connect to another server while in a directory, it will carry over you being in that folder to the next server. >c_get ''nameoffile '': Used to acquire programs and add them to the CHHack toolkit. Currently has only been used to steal CrackSSH.exe. >c_CrackSSH ''portnumber : A program stolen by the players from "HexSec", an amateur deep web hacking group. Used to, as the name implies, breaking through the Secure Shell network protocol, allowing players to make secured networks unsecured. (In layman's terms, this breaks a very common type of security feature.) >c_cat filename '': "Concatenates" a file, reading the contents sequentially and writing it to standard output. In non-nerd speak, this means it displays what a document says. >c_ScanNetwork : A program created by Jeremie. Used to scan a network for all the devices connected to it. >c_code ''input : Used to insert code into a device infected by XANA. Currently the only known code to be inserted is "lyoko". This deactivated XANA's link to the affected device. >c_Pconnect IP Password : A program stolen from Twitter support. This command is used to connect to protected IP addresses. It is effectively the same as >c_connect, but it has an additional field for players to input a password. The following IP addresses can be reached with >c_Pconnect: 171.52.66.204 Password = Nautilus , the IP address for a Twitter workplace. >c_Deletit File - Program stolen from NEO's phone. Used to, as the name implies, delete files. >c_TorrentPoison Portnumber - ''Program stolen from Twitter. Creates a fake p2p for a torrent to detect, opening torrent ports for us to break into. >c_Superc ''Filename - A program stolen from twitter. Used to decode .dat files. >c_logs - Shows connected ips >c_selfdefense - Shows current defence modules